


Completion

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lace Panties, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Murasakibara has lace panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umaibo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/gifts).



> Happy MuraHimu day! 〜( ㅎﾉ-ㅎ)人(.•ωW)〜

There are a lot of things that Atsushi loves about Tatsuya, but he thinks that his favourite is probably the way that they understand each other with ease. It works on court, when they can coordinate their plays without needing to talk about it, and it's why they'd been double aces in high school. It's why they're still together after so long, because they know how to pick up where the other leaves off, they know what the other wants, and they're similar enough that they just _get_ each other, in a way that Atsushi never has with anyone else. 

It works well for them in the bedroom too; Tatsuya knows exactly what it is that Atsushi needs and he doesn't judge. He always indulges Atsushi's requests, no matter what they are. Atsushi is glad for it, and gladder still that Tatsuya clearly enjoys himself every single time. 

Which is how they're in their current situation, with Tatsuya sitting back against the headboard and Atsushi between his legs, mouthing at his clothed cock. Atsushi has his arms hooked under Tatsuya's legs, keeping them spread open, with Tatsuya's fingers stroking through his long hair, pushing it back out of his face. 

Atsushi is wearing the pair of lace panties he'd come home with earlier that week. He has a small egg vibrator in him, the remote tucked into the waistband of his panties, that Tatsuya had slid into him before leaving it on its highest setting. Atsushi can't think clearly, but Tatsuya makes it so that he doesn't have to. All he needs to do is mouth at the outline of Tatsuya's cock through his boxers and Atsushi can do that, he's _good_ at doing that. After all, Tatsuya might know exactly what Atsushi likes, but it goes both ways.

He nuzzles against Tatsuya's balls, dragging his lips across the length slowly, working his way to the tip. He presses his tongue to the soft material of Tatsuya's boxers, soaking through them. Tatsuya jerks his hips with a sharp gasp, fingers tugging at Atsushi's hair. Atsushi would be smug about it if he could, but the vibrator inside him has him panting desperately, needing more, needing something _bigger_.

What he needs right now is to be fucked hard and he murmurs as much, sucking on the head of Tatsuya's cock through his wet boxers before pulling them down, out of the way. 

"Atsushi," Tatsuya pants, head resting back against the wall, hair sticking to his skin with sweat.

"Going to ride you," Atsushi murmurs, reaching for the remote of his vibrator and turning it off before pulling it out of himself. Tatsuya left the bottle of lube on the bed so Atsushi picks it up, slicking his fingers and stretching himself open, pushing his panties aside instead of taking them off. "I'm going to keep these on." 

"Good," Tatsuya murmurs, trailing his fingers down Atsushi's stomach, over his navel. He traces the lacy waistband, stretched around Atsushi's erection. "They look good on you."

"They feel good," Atsushi breathes, palming at himself, fingers brushing against Tatsuya's for a moment. He's been wearing them all day and he likes the sensation of the material against his skin, especially against his cock. "Mm, I want you to come on them."

"I'll wreck them," Tatsuya says, but it's a warning more than a protest.

"I know." Atsushi's eyes flutter shut with a loud gasp as his fingers brush against his prostate. "I bought them so we could wreck them together. I want you to." 

"Okay." Tatsuya grabs for the lube, rubbing some onto his cock before gently guiding Atsushi closer. "Ready when you are."

Sliding his fingers out of himself, Atsushi pulls his panties aside and slowly sinks down onto Tatsuya's cock. He hums with satisfaction when it's all the way inside him, smiling at Tatsuya. He rocks his hips, but he's too impatient to be gentle for long. He knows what he can take, and Tatsuya does too. He won't tell Atsushi to slow down unless he really needs to.

Tatsuya has his eyes shut tightly, head pressed back against the wall as his fingers dig into Atsushi's hips. He looks beautiful like this, the blush on his face spreading all the way down to his chest, and Atsushi tells him as much, kissing him hard. Tatsuya moans into Atsushi's mouth, holding onto him even tighter. He'll probably leave little bruises behind where his fingers were and Atsushi is looking forward to that, looking forward to making Tatsuya kiss them later. 

They settle into a rhythm that's hard and fast, panting into each other's mouths as Atsushi lifts himself almost entirely off Tatsuya's cock before slamming back down. Tatsuya thrusts up to meet him, his prostate just right and it's perfect, _they're_ perfect, two sides of the same coin, completing each other. 

"Atsushi," Tatsuya moans, his voice strained. He's close, but so is Atsushi. All they need are a few more thrusts and Atsushi braces his hands against the wall on either side of Tatsuya's head, riding him harder. Tatsuya swears loudly, whining in protest as Atsushi pulls off him entirely. "No—come back— _fuck_."

"Like this," Atsushi pants, grinding their cocks against each other, wrapping his fingers around them both. He's already leaking all over his panties, making a mess, and he swipes his thumb over the head of Tatsuya's cock, drawing a broken moan out of him. "I said I wanted you to come on my panties, didn't I? Come with me."

"Fuck," Tatsuya says again, wrapping his arms around Atsushi's shoulders, chanting it into the curve of his neck as they grind against each other. His voice rises in pitch as he gets closer to coming and Atsushi keeps stroking both of them firmly, not stopping even once.

Atsushi comes first, moaning loudly. The lace panties are soaked with it and Tatsuya follows a moment after, echoing Atsushi's moan. Atsushi drags his fingers through their come, sighing happily as Tatsuya sags against him, shoulders rising and falling as he pants for breath. 

"That was good," Atsushi murmurs, gently letting Tatsuya lean back against the headboard again, shuffling over to sit beside him. 

"Yeah," Tatsuya breathes, sounding dazed. "God—your panties."

"Ruined," Atsushi says contently, smiling as Tatsuya reaches over to touch them. "I'll get another pair and we can do it again sometime."

"That sounds good," Tatsuya murmurs. "Maybe next time we'll get you a pretty nightie to go with your panties. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

"You know me so well," Atsushi declares, pulling Tatsuya into a deep kiss. "This is why you're my favourite."

Grinning, Tatsuya kisses him back. "Well, you're my favourite too."


End file.
